Worthy of Love
by Lady of Myth and Legends
Summary: Oneshot! Kyo contemplates on Tohru's love and affection for him & wonders how in the world he ever came to deserve her. Why did the Riceball fall in love with the Cat? T for Damn Rat & Perverted Dog. Updated for a few grammar mistakes & new reviewers.


**Hello everyone! Lady of Myth and Legends here. I'm practically in LOVE with Fruits Basket and I wrote this story in the middle of my third period class about two months ago. Now I'm sorry I haven't posted this a while ago, but I had computer issues and such like. All that matters is that it's here! This one's about Kyo thinking about Tohru's love for him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Kyo Sohma, or Tohru Honda, or anything of the sort! :(**

**I would like to thank my reviewers for their praise and support:  
><strong>

**James Birdsong**

**FruitsBasketFreak01**

**and LightMyCandle18  
><strong>

** Thanks for the encouragement guys!  
><strong>

_**Worthy of Love:** A Furuba Fanfic_

He hated it, the rain. Pretty much all water in general. It made his muscles ache, causing them to send out waves of pain that screamed for him to be still. Be still. It sucked all the energy and strength from him, reducing him to nothing more than a limp, wet noddle. He hated being the Cat. Being ostracized, being hated by everyone that was considered his family. Except for that pesky, annoying Boar. Deep down, in his family's heart of hearts, they all had nothing but contempt and disgust for him. Even Shigure and Hatori, who had showed nothing but the utmost patience towards him. Everyone looked down on him and thought:

"Well, at least I'm not the Cat."

Deep down, they all saw him as a monster. A hideous monstrosity to be locked away from the world for the rest of his pathetic and lonely life. A life he once resigned himself to, but no longer. Now, he refused to be locked away from the outside world, refused to be caged and separated from the life he now craved with an unquenchable thirst. Outside. He would live on the outside from now on. He had found a reason for living. To protect her smile, to hear her laugh, and to be her shoulder to cry on. To be the one who held her heart.

Tohru Honda. His Tohru.

He, the Cat, lived for the Riceball.

She made him smile, made him laugh, and . . . made him care again. She gave him strength to control his temper and to take control of how he wanted to live his life. She was everything to him, his heart, his soul . . . his everything. She was what got him up in the morning, got him to face that Damn Rat, to put up with that Perverted Dog, and to handle that Hyperactive, Headache causing, Stupid Rabbit. She _changed_ him, she _believed_ in him, and she _cared_ about him. She loved _him_!

The Monster.

_Why_? Why did she care so much for him? Why did she care that he hated leeks or the rain? Why did she go out of her way to buy him cod or salmon? Why did she always add a layer of blankets to his futon when it was getting colder or take a layer off when it was too warm? Just _why_?

Maybe "why?" wasn't the right word. Maybe it was more of a "how?" How did she love him? How did she find it in within herself to care? How?

Simple, because she's Tohru. She was definitely something else, one of a kind. Always caring about the people around her before herself. She did everything in her power to make everyone she knew happy and content. Except herself. She waited on them hand and foot, yet never took the time to meet her own needs. Not to mention she was always apologizing for something!

_"I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!"_

And yet, that's why he loved her. He loved the fact that she cared, cared enough about him that she would beat herself up over him. That he mattered enough to her. That she didn't see him (or any of them really) as a monster. A freak. She was scared of his True Form, was positively frightened of her wits by it. Yet, she _stayed_ with him. She _stayed_ for him. She had so many opportunities to run away, to flee, but she had _stayed_. Stayed for his sake.

She pulled him out of the darkness that he had been living in all his life. She took hold of his had and pulled him into the light. The light that was her smiling face. Now, he had something _to fight for_, something he wanted to _protect_. Tohru, her smile, her laugh, everything that was _her_! She reached out and _loved_ him to an extent that he had never felt before. A love he had never thought could ever exist for him. Beating that Damn Rat was now something that no longer matter, something trivial. Non-important. A minor distraction.

All that mattered to him now, was Tohru. Living outside _with_ her. Protecting her and her happiness. He had a reason for living and by the twelve Chinese Zodiac's. . . he would live that life _with_ her.

Tohru.

_**The End**_

**How did I do? Good? Not so good? Great? Please rate and review! I'll give you virtual cookies! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
